


winter cold

by monojjt



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Whump Fic, akxskxjdksn the way I’m overdoing tags rn since it’s my first time, can be taken platonically or romantically, insecure Hiyori, pls I just want Hiyori happy, softtttt, whump Hiyori, wrote this as a comfort fic cuz I just want my bby Hiyori happy :’)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monojjt/pseuds/monojjt
Summary: Hiyori and Ikuya usually spend Christmas together. Both the Eve and the actual day. This year however, after Ikuya reunited with his childhood friends, Hiyori assumes that Ikuya wouldn’t be spending Christmas with him.In which Hiyori has insecurities and Ikuya cares for him much more than Hiyori thinks. (Can be taken either romantically or platonically)
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya & Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. { wabi-sabi } [ 侘寂 ] — imperfect or incomplete beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninazeniksbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninazeniksbitch/gifts).



> Askfnskdnfjshsjd this is my first fic I’m writing so I hope it’s not too bad aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ah. It’s going to be Christmas soon. 

A thin smile spread across Hiyori’s lips as he watched the snow fall from the sky outside his bedroom window. 

He’d been falling too. Falling—until Ikuya saved him. 

Ikuya saved him. 

He and Ikuya usually spent Christmas together, both the eve of it and the actual day. But this time, this time Ikuya had them did he? His childhood friends. 

The ones the Hiyori couldn’t replace, even after all this time. 

Even if Ikuya hadn’t told him, Hiyori knew he’d be spending Christmas with them this year. They’d all finally reconnected after all, finally got back together. And now Hiyori would be alone again, huh. 

Alone. Again. 

Ahh. The bittersweet feeling spreading through Hiyori’s chest seemed to seep into the crevices of his soul, filling him, and the emptiness within him. 

Hiyori hadn’t heard Ikuya’s response, having told him that he’d head home first after Ikuya was approached by Haru and the others to talk about plans. Plans of spending Christmas together. 

Heh. Cowardly, he knew. He’d run at the thought of hearing Ikuya say out loud that he’d rather spend time with his childhood friends than to spend time with him. Rather be with them than him. 

But Hiyori didn’t blame him, knew that Ikuya had spent his childhood with them, knew how much Ikuya had missed them, and knew how he could never have replaced them. Ever. 

Didn’t make it hurt any less though. 

Didn’t make him feel any less lonely. 

Ahhh. Then again he’d always know it would’ve happened eventually. Knew that he would’ve been alone again. That it had just been a matter of time. 

Still the feelings of longing would linger. 

The thought of what he once had not being there anymore, hurting him even more than when he hadn’t know of it. 

Hiyori stared at his phone for what had to be the tenth time that night. He’d usually be messaging Ikuya about now. Messaging Ikuya about the plans he’d made for them to spend Christmas together. 

But Hiyori knew, knew that Ikuya would be better off with Haru and Makoto and that whole friend group of his. That Ikuya had a lot to catch up on with them. That Ikuya needed them more than he even needed him. After all, he’d been saved by Ikuya, and they were the ones who saved Ikuya. So Hiyori knew, knew Ikuya needed them, much more than he’d even needed him.

Hiyori was just someone that he’d saved. 

Nothing more. Nothing less. 

And so Hiyori put down the phone, again. As he had been for the past two hours. 

Emptiness washing over him but now resolved to not message Ikuya about Christmas this year. Or maybe for the rest of the years to come too. 

Sighing, Hiyori flumped down onto his bed. 

Huddling under his sheets, laying there, curled up into the warmth of his sheets as he stared at the ceiling. 

Warming the cold in his heart. 

—

Ikuya stared at his screen. 

Confused. 

He checked the date again. 24 December. 

He checked the time again. It was 7:35 in the evening. 

He checks notifications once more. Nothing. 

Weird. This is weird. Hiyori usually messages the day before today. Messages about Christmas and plans for them to spend the next two days celebrating together. 

The previous day Ikuya hadn’t thought too much of it. Thought that maybe it had slipped Hiyori’s mind, that Hiyori would message the next day asking him to go over. So Ikuya waited. He waited. 

And yet, nothing?

Ikuya didn’t know how to go about this. Wasn't used to Hiyori not being the one to initiate plans. 

Hiyori always messaged first. Always made the plans. Ikuya would always just follow. Follow Hiyori’s lead. 

But recently Hiyori’s changed. Not an obvious change. But a change nonetheless. And Ikuya noticed. He most definitely did. As he always would. Especially since it was Hiyori. 

Hiyori, who’d always be by his side. Always. Like a constant that would never change. He’d been there through the worst. He’d been there through the best. 

Always. He’d always been next to Ikuya—always been by his side. 

So when Ikuya sensed something different about Hiyori, he’d brushed it off at first. Taken it as Hiyori having an off day, an off week or something along those lines. 

But now, now Ikuya knew it was more than just that. 

It’d been going on like this for months. 

Hiyori, the Hiyori who’d always stayed next to him, was acting different. Distant. 

Ikuya didn’t want that. Didn’t want Hiyori acting that way. Especially not around him. Hiyori was supposed to always be… there. 

But he wasn’t. Hiyori was drifting. Away. 

Ikuya didn’t want that. He didn’t want that at all. 

That would mean… that would mean losing Hiyori. 

And Ikuya, Ikuya couldn’t even stand the thought of that. 

Ikuya knew he hadn’t been the best friend. Had treated Hiyori as if he hadn’t even been there for the most part. Too hung up about Haru and the rest of his childhood friends back then. Hadn’t cared for Hiyori as much as he should’ve back then. And he should have. 

Should have cared for Hiyori so much more. 

Ikuya had been so obsessed with getting stronger. Getting stronger all alone. So much so that he hadn’t even paid attention to Hiyori. 

Hiyori, who’d always been there.  
Hiyori, who made sure that he wasn’t alone.

And now Ikuya knew. Realised he that didn’t need to be stronger alone. That he didn’t need to be alone. That his friends were what he needed all along.  
Haru, Makoto, Asahi. Ikuya had them again. 

But Hiyori was drifting. 

And Ikuya didn’t want that. Didn’t want to lose Hiyori. 

Anyone but Hiyori. 

Ikuya hadn’t realised how much Hiyori meant to him. Never gave it much thought when Hiyori was always by his side. 

But now, now he knew. Knew just how much Hiyori meant to him. Hiyori meant everything to him. 

And Ikuya, Ikuya couldn’t believe he hadn’t realised it sooner. Just how much Hiyori had meant. 

Ikuya checked the time again. 7:56. 

It was going to be 8pm. Hiyori still hadn’t messaged. 

Ikuya pouted to himself. Started to nibble on his lips as he began to type out a message to send to Hiyori. 

‘Hey, what’re you up to?’

Ikuya sent the message. Chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for Hiyori’s response. 

What if he didn’t respond?

But Hiyori always responded… right?

—

Bzzt. 

Hiyori felt his phone vibrate. A notification. 

From… Ikuya?

Wasn't Ikuya supposed to be out? Having fun with Haru and the rest? Why would he message?

Hiyori thought that Ikuya would’ve had him at the back of his mind if anything. After all, it’s not like he was that important of a friend anyway. 

Hiyori read the text, still albeit surprised he got messaged in the first place. 

Ah. Ikuya was just checking up on him. 

Ahh… that was nice of him. Especially when he was probably out with his other friends at the moment. 

Hiyori chuckled to himself—in a sort of self-deprecating manner. Hmm. he should reply to Ikuya. 

Should ask how he’s doing. 

Hiyori purses his lips, typing out his reply to Ikuya and then sending it. 

‘I’m fine, just chilling at home. Are you enjoying your time with Haru and the rest?’

—

Bzzt. 

Ikuya immediately reads Hiyori’s reply. 

Eh?

What? Why did Hiyori think that he was with Haru and the others? Unless…

Ahhh. 

Hiyori thought he’d agreed to spend Christmas with them. That Ikuya wouldn’t spend Christmas with him. 

Ikuya frowned. 

He’d turned down Haru and the others when they’d asked him to spend Christmas together. Told them he’d be spending it with Hiyori. And yet, Hiyori thought he’d be with them? Instead of him?

Ikuya scrunched up his nose. 

He was going over. He was going to crash Hiyori’s place. Whether he liked it or not. 

Ikuya grabbed his wallet, keys and phone before rushing to the door. Slipping on his coat and gloves before shoving on his socks and boots. 

Hiyori probably didn’t even have dinner yet. Ikuya hadn’t either. 

Okay. Slight detour. Ikuya was going to go get take-out. Then crash Hiyori’s place. 

—

Hiyori had been staring at his phone for the last 10 minutes. Ikuya still hasn’t replied. Then again, Ikuya was probably out having fun with his childhood friends. 

The last thing Hiyori wanted would be to disturb Ikuya. 

Sighing, Hiyori went to grab a glass of warm water. 

It was cold. 

Ah. He missed Ikuya. 

But Ikuya, Ikuya probably wouldn’t miss him at all.  
Not when he had Haru. 

Ahh. He’s feeling lonely again. 

It really was cold. 

Sitting on the couch in his living room, Hiyori stared blankly at his ceiling. Losing track of time… 

~~~

Ding-dong. 

Hiyori blinked in confusion. Huh?

Ding-dong. 

He wasn’t mishearing was he?

Ding-dong. 

Hiyori didn’t know who to expect as he rushed to open the door. But… 

Ikuya?

Eh. Ehh? What was Ikuya doing here?

Hiyori blanked out. Shocked at the sight of Ikuya standing at his front door. He hadn’t told Ikuya to come over this Christmas, that much he was sure of. Ikuya was supposed to be with Haru and the others. And yet Ikuya was here. On his doorstep. 

“Hiyori, are you gonna leave me out here for the whole of tonight?” Ikuya pouted. Huffed a little too. 

“I-Ikuya? What brings you here? Weren't you going to spend Christmas with the others?” Hiyori stumbled a little over his words, the initial shock of it all still taking its time to wear off. 

Ikuya pursed his lips. 

“Why would I be with them?”

“E-eh?” Hiyori was taken aback, “isn’t it because they’re your friends? Besides, I know you miss them. And you can finally spend Christmas this year with them. So, naturally you’d be with them, right?”

“Hiyori. You’re my friend too, aren’t you? You’re my best friend. Plus, if I was with them, wouldn’t that mean you’d be all alone here?” Ikuya sounded a little too calm now. Like the calm before a storm. 

“Ahh, Ikuya, of course I’m your friend. Your best friend. But, I’m fine. Even if I’m alone for one or two days, I’ll be fine.” Hiyori’s lips stretched up in a practiced smile. 

“I’ll be fine so you should just go and enjoy yourself.”

There it was. Hiyori’s forcing himself to smile again. Ikuya didn’t want that. He didn’t want Hiyori to fake a smile. Not when he was around. 

Ikuya’s lips pulled downwards into a frown. 

“You’re not. You’re not fine. Besides, what makes you think I’d rather be with them than with you. And we always spend Christmas together, don’t we?”

Hiyori’s smile faltered. Less than a second. But long enough for Ikuya to notice. 

“I’m fine Ikuya, you’re just worrying too much. And you’ve been apart from your childhood friends for so long, you must have missed them a lot. I’m sure you have a lot to catch up with them about. I’ll be fine, so you don’t have to worry about me, just enjoy yourself. I’ll be fine.” 

Hiyori’s smile seemed so forced now—faked. 

It was starting to hurt to breathe. Hiyori felt his chest throb. His heart squeezing in his chest as he forced out each and every word he’d spoken. 

No. Don’t leave. Don’t leave me for them. Please. 

Stay. 

But Hiyori couldn’t say that. Wouldn’t put his own happiness before Ikuya’s. Ikuya was the one who’d saved him. Ikuya deserved happiness more than him. 

So Hiyori would smile. Continue to smile. No matter how much it hurt. He’d smile—smile for Ikuya. 

Contrary to Hiyori’s thoughts, Ikuya hated it. 

Hated how every smile seemed sad. How every smile seemed forced. Pained even. He didn’t want that. Ikuya didn’t want Hiyori suffering. Not because of him. 

Ikuya took a deep breath. Calming himself before he started ranting. 

“Hiyori. Stop lying.” 

Hiyori’s breath hitched. 

“Hiyori, I know you’re lying. Please. Stop. You’re not fine. And as much as I do miss them, I want to spend Christmas with you. Here. You may not be able to replace them, but they can’t replace you either. No one could replace you, Hiyori. And besides, I’d much rather spend time with you on Christmas Eve, like we always do.” Ikuya finished, staring right into Hiyori’s eyes. 

He’d been staring right into them since the very start. 

Hiyori didn’t respond. Didn’t know how to respond. Not after everything Ikuya had told him. 

His forced smile completely wiped off his face. 

Lips parted. No words coming out. 

The hint of a smirk graced Ikuya’s face. Holding no malice. 

Just affection—pure affection. 

Hiyori opened the door wider, letting Ikuya into his apartment as he continued to remain silent. Ikuya’s words still sinking in as his brain struggled to comprehend what had just happened. 

Ikuya couldn’t help but laugh softly under his breath as he stepped into Hiyori’s home. To think it took this much to get it through Hiyori’s head. To get Hiyori to understand that he means so much more to Ikuya than he could have ever imagined. 

As Hiyori closed the door behind him, Ikuya’s words finally registered fully into his head. His eyes started to cloud up. Vision going blurry as he began tearing up. 

Ikuya. Ikuya wanted to stay here. With him. 

Hiyori turned around, expecting Ikuya to have gone in and settled on the couch by now, only to meet with Ikuya standing right behind him. Arms outstretched as he embraced Hiyori in a hug. 

Ah. This is the warmest he’s felt today. 

Hiyori wasn’t sure just how long they’d ended up hugging. But by the time they’d pulled away from the comfort of each other’s arms, chuckling lightly to themselves, Hiyori’s tears had dried and his chest felt lighter. 

And everything felt warm. 

They ended up on the sofa next to each other, binging Netflix shows on the television while eating the take out that Ikuya had bought. And, once they were done eating they began watching some comedy movies, joking around and laughing to themselves throughout the whole thing. 

Then, as the night passed over to the next day, Hiyori switched over to some Christmas movies. The kinds that he and Ikuya would always watch when the clock struck midnight. 

By now, their energy was starting to run low. Not particularly paying attention to the shows, nor talking much at all. They just enjoyed the moment. 

Enjoyed each other’s company. 

Then, halfway through, Hiyori felt something bump against his right shoulder—and stay there. Hiyori turned his head slightly, realising that Ikuya had fallen asleep.

Haahh… how cute. 

Hiyori couldn’t help the gentle smile spreading across his lips. 

He paused the movie. Carefully shifting Ikuya to lay him properly on the couch, and heading to his room to grab blankets and pillows to make the couch more comfy. Hiyori lifted Ikuya’s head to place a pillow underneath, then covering him with a blanket to keep him warm. 

Hiyori moved a little, his L-shaped couch allowing them to have enough space to share, and he continued the movie. Paying less attention to it than to the fact that Ikuya was here. On the couch. Next to him. 

By the time the movie had ended, Hiyori was already half-asleep. He switched the television off. Shifted into a comfortable position, and before he knew it, drifted off to sleep. 

For the first time in months, no worries plaguing his mind. His head was clear. Free of troubles. 

And why?

Simple. Because Ikuya was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaa I hope the read was ok   
> Think I wrote it kinda OOC akdndksn   
> Would be really glad to receive comments on how it was and how I could improve ^-^  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome >~<


	2. { Kintsugi } [ 金継ぎ ] — mending broken pottery with gold or silver lacquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori and Ikuya enjoying Christmas tgt.
> 
> The mellow and soft vibes I’ve been craving for so long that I wrote this :’)

Mmm. 

Hiyori cracked his eyes open. Squeezing them shut again almost immediately after. 

It was bright. Why was it so bright… 

Oh. Right. He was in the living room. 

And Ikuya. Ikuya was here too. 

Hiyori’s eyes opened wide, head snapping to his left to see Ikuya sleeping soundly. 

Ahh. Ikuya is here. 

Letting out a soft laugh, Hiyori got up and stretched for a bit. He was used to waking up early. After all, he usually always woke up early to give Ikuya a wake up call in the mornings before school. 

Hiyori contemplated waking Ikuya up for a bit, before deciding to whip up some breakfast before doing so.

Mmm. He’d probably make some pancakes. And a pistachio milkshake for Ikuya. 

Ikuya loved pistachios so Hiyori made it a habit to stock up on them every now and then. Tried and tested making pistachio milkshakes multiple times too, just to get it right. Just so Ikuya would like it. 

They’d fallen asleep quite late so it’s probably take some time before Ikuya woke up. Hiyori decided to take his time. Grabbing the ingredients onto the counter top, he began preparing to make breakfast. 

Measuring the ingredients and cracking eggs, whisking it all together. Cautiously pouring the pancake batter into the pan and then flipping the pancake over after a few minutes. Hiyori did his best to make the pancakes to be of uniform size, making three pancakes each for Ikuya and himself. 

Hiyori carefully measured other ingredients at the side, dropping them into a blender and then blending it all together. After around a good minute, Hiyori stopped the blender, transferring the liquid into another cup, the cup the Ikuya would usually use when he was over. 

Once he was done making breakfast, Hiyori set up the table, placing everything nicely before smiling to himself in satisfaction. 

Alright. Time to wake Ikuya up. 

—

“Ikuya~ Ikuya, it’s time to wake up.”

Hiyori shook Ikuya gently, trying to get him up. Ikuya, however, didn’t seem to want to wake up at all. Remaining limp and motionless on the couch. 

Hiyori sighed. If this wasn’t going to work then… 

“Uwaa!!!”

Ikuya was rudely awoken to the sensation of being tickling mercilessly. 

“Hiyori- Aa! Stop- Uwa! I’m awake!!” Ikuya screeched. Barely getting out any words as Hiyori continued viciously tickling him. Hiyori cackling to himself as he continued the assault on Ikuya. 

Once the whole tickle-fest was over, Ikuya was left panting on the couch, trying to catch his breath as Hiyori sat on the ground, his own chest heaving from the heavy laughing he did at Ikuya’s reaction. 

When they’d both finally caught their breaths, they moved to the dining table. 

The pancakes had cooled down by now, but were still warm in the very least. The two of them sat and ate their breakfast. Ikuya still pouting over how he’d been woken up. 

Ikuya, still sulking to himself, finally to drink the pistachio milkshake Hiyori had made. Hiyori doing his best not to act as if he was paying too much attention to how Ikuya would react. 

Ikuya took a sip, perking up almost immediately. 

“Hiyori, did you make this?” Ikuya questioned, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with it? Is it too sweet? Or too bland?” Hiyori asked, getting concerned by Ikuya’s reaction. 

“No, no! It’s not that,” Ikuya replied. “It’s just so good I couldn’t believe it for a second!”

Hiyori blinked in surprise, “really?”

Ikuya pouted once more, “what, are you doubting me again? I mean it! It’s even better than the ones I’ve had at the cafes we visit.”

Ikuya chuckled lightly, seeing Hiyori smile brightly at the compliment. 

Ikuya knew, knew about Hiyori and his insecurities. About how Hiyori would always be unsure and doubtful. About how it would definitely take time to reassure him. 

But Ikuya also knew—knew that he definitely wanted to be the one here to reassure Hiyori. That he wanted it no other way. 

Hiyori and Ikuya continued finishing their food. Relishing both the food, and the moment. A comfortable silence falling over them. 

This felt right. Natural. 

Like they’d do it over and over again. 

—

After breakfast, Hiyori and Ikuya cleared the plates into the sink. Hiyori insisting that Ikuya head back to the couch to relax or watch some shows while he did the dishes. 

Ikuya fell back into the couch once more, closing his eyes and leaning his head back into the back cushions. He listened to the sound of running water and the scrubbing and formation of soap suds as Hiyori washed. Listened to Hiyori humming softly to himself. 

Ah. This was nice. He’d stay here as long as he could if given the choice to. 

When Hiyori was done with the dishes, he headed back to the couch, plopping himself down next to Ikuya. They turned on the television. And ended up watching some random series on Netflix once more. 

Watching the show, as well as watching each other with the occasional glances to their sides. They chatted a little. Mindless chatter here and there. Updates on what they’d been doing and what they’d been up to. 

Plans for the future too. 

—

A few hours later, they’d ordered pizza delivery for lunch. They ate pizza, sitting on the couch and continuing to binge Netflix shows, joking around and laughing about too. 

And just like this, time continued to pass. Slipping through their fingers and flowing, never-ending.

—

Around evening time, they’d finished binging that Netflix show. 

Hiyori took a shower before changing to a nice warm outfit, then sitting and waiting on the couch. Ikuya borrowing Hiyori’s shower, and some of his clothes too. Then emerging back into the living room with Hiyori’s shirt and pants on, wrapped in his jacket and scarf too—in Hiyori’s scent. 

They had decided to head out for dinner, naturally deciding to wash up and freshen themselves before going out the door. Choosing to hit up an Italian cafe in town, the place they usually went to every year. 

When they arrived at the cafe and stepped inside, the indoor heater immediately warmed them up. Taking a seat, they ordered their usual. Hiyori having lasagna and a hot cup of coffee while Ikuya ordered pasta as well as a hot cup of pistachio latte. 

The warm and homely atmosphere of the cafe giving off a sense of comfort as they sat there and talked. Chatting between themselves as they waited for their food to be served. 

As food was placed onto the table, they conversation slowly died down. A blanket of silence falling across their table as they ate. 

The sounds of convos around them as well as the Christmas music playing in the background entering and leaving their ears. They started out the window next to them, admiring the festive decorations and fairy lights hung up all around in celebration, filled with the Christmas spirit. 

Finishing their dinner, they sipped on their drinks. A warm, fuzzy feeling spreading inside them as they continued talking once more. 

Nothing too memorable, only the thoughts of each other going through their minds. 

—

After the tab was paid, the two of them splitting since both of them had been vehemently insistent on paying for the meal, they walked back out of the cafe. Back out into the cold of the winter night. 

As they walked slowly back to Hiyori’s apartment, they passed light after light, as they took their time, letting dinner digest as they went. The festive Christmas lights lighting up the street despite the dark night. Enjoying the decorations, they took in the festive atmosphere. 

Enjoyed as they walked home in the calm, cooling winter night. 

Souls warm and content, despite the cold outside. 

~~~

Reaching back to Hiyori’s apartment, Hiyori fished the keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door, opening the door for Ikuya to enter first. 

They took their shoes off at the entryway, placing them neatly on the shoe rack before walking in and turning the lights and heaters on. 

Thawing their bodies off after that long walk in the cold, they sat on the couch. Leaning against each other, sharing their body warmth as they warmed up. 

Warmed each other up. 

Once they’d warmed up, they each took turns taking a warm shower. Ikuya borrowing Hiyori’s clothes once more. This time wearing an oversized shirt and some loose baggy pants. Hiyori wearing something similar. 

Hiyori made them each a cup of hot chocolate, adding extra marshmallows for Ikuya. And they’d sat at the counter drinking and talking. 

And, when they were done drinking, Hiyori placed the cups in the sink, soaping and rinsing them off before leaving them to dry at the side. 

Then, the two of them headed to Hiyori’s room. 

They slid into bed, huddling under the sheets and maybe, just maybe, cuddling a little too. 

Laying under the blankets, warm and cozy, they started at the ceiling, talking. Talking about everything, and at the same time nothing at all. 

As the night went on, eyelids getting heavy, they’d just about finished their conversation. Sleep just hanging around the corner. 

Hiyori shifted a little. Glancing at Ikuya. 

“Ikuya, have I- have I been a good friend?” He stuttered out, voice wavering a little. Unsure. 

Ikuya turned his head. Eyes meeting Hiyori’s. 

“Yes,” Ikuya replied, not even missing a beat, “you’ve been the best friend I could ever ask for. And maybe even more as well.”

He was certain. Sure. 

Eyes piercing through each other’s, Ikuya watched as Hiyori lit up. Eyes practically sparkling while his smile illuminated the room. 

Bright—even brighter than the lights they’d seen just now. 

As Ikuya look at the sight before him, he too, broke into a smile. Hiyori would watch. 

Watch as his world shone right in front of him. 

And they’d both think to themselves. 

Oh well, even if they’d missed most of their time together before this Christmas Eve, they still had the rest of the night, the the next few years, and the rest of their lives to come too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKDNDKSNDJN Once again, I might’ve gone a little OOC but I hope it was good >~<  
> Even if it may not be fully accurate I hope y’all have a good time reading it. Especially since I had a good time writing it hehe.  
> Once again, comments are welcome and I’d love to have some constructive criticism too if y’all happened to have any ^-^


End file.
